Mechuckles
Mechuckles is a complete monster,murderistic,sadist,madness robot who kills and eats people for no reason. And people let me tell you SERIOUSLY, He is truly Knuckles's REAL Father, his creator. He is voiced by Tom Hardy athough he is an OC Character but Daveg502 suggest his favorite Actor do the voice for Mechuckles. Main Allies: Android 17,Broodwing,The Elder God,Deimos(God of War),Abyss,The Major,Phantom Limb Major Allies: Vulcan(Marvel),Spider(Mega Man X),Silver Lion,Glados,Nudar,Gaia(God of War),Cobra Commander,Dr. Claw Main Enemies: Maka,Zero, Ciel, and Lizbeth Major Enemies: Knuckles,V,Alucard,Kratos and Scorpion Before The Series Mechuckles is Knuckles's father and creator, Mechuckles creates body parts for his son, a wooden hands and legs, transform tiny blue bean to giant blue bean, random animal's nose, with a frankenstein parody, Mechuckles use those bodyparts to create his own son, Mechuckles tries to train Knuckles as a kid, but he doesn't want to, Mechuckles soon tortures him and knifed him one time, Knuckles escaped from his killer father and went to the Multiuniverse. In Before the Multiuniversal War of Destiny, Mechucklea and Weil were "partners" so they can create Mechuckles's son,Knuckles,later in The Rise of Mechuckles, Mechuckles heard of Weil's betray him so Mechuckles waited for Weil's "defeat" so he can come after Zero,Lizbeth,anc Ciel without Weil. Mechuckles has learn about his son, The Helper Squad,The Scorpion Squad,The Striker Force,The Omega League,The V Crusaders,and The Speed Crusaders and makes alot of clones of the WHOLE TEAM Members. He also recruited members who follow his orders of Vegeance. He is freed by prison by Broodwing who is the first to help him build his robot empire. His 5 Goals: 1. Create Chaos of Robots to attack The Multiuniverse. 2. Enjoy murdering heroes and other villains for no reason. 3. Find a Certain Little Hero just to pissed her off even more to kill her friends. 4. Kill other villains and use their supply for his Plan. 5. Disguise as other characters and killed their friends. 6. Kill his son and his friends for betraying him. Relationship Knuckles Knuckles is Mechuckles's son, Mechuckles dislike his son because Knuckles disobey his orders. Mechuckles tortures his son for his punishment. In Rise of Mechuckles, Instead of Torture, he beats the shit out of his son. Maka Albarn One of Mechuckles's main archenemies, alongside Zero,Ciel,and Lizbeth, Maka was the first archenemy who attacks Mechuckles. Mechuckles decided to get his revenge on her and the other three archenemies as well. Prince Phobos They were originally allies, but Phobos got sick of Mechuckles's personality and decide to get his revenge on him by making his own team to kill Mechuckles and his team. Mechuckles knows that Phobos is a sociopath so Mechuckles decide to play with him to the death. Elder God Mechuckles's partner and one of his best friends, Elder God and Mechuckles are great pals and shared plans to eachother to face their enemies. The V Crusaders If there's one team that Mechuckles wants to focused and kill, it''s the V Crusaders Team members,mostly Lizbeth,Zero,and Cie. Mechuckles knows some of the members are using him as a pawn, so his plan to pissed them off is kidnapping X,Mind controlled Spider, and ruined Zero and Ciel's live. If The V Crusaders,mostly Lizbeth,Zero,and Ciel appears in Meister of War then Mecuckles would kill them with Johan and the Murderistic League's help. Mechuckles is obssessed with Lizbeth,Zero,and Ciel.'' Lizbeth: Ever since she defeats Hunson,Mechuckles knows her dangerous strength, so he decided to get more powers and abilities in order to defeat Lizbeth, out of all the females(except Ciel) Mechuckles is mostly focused her ALOT. Zero: Similar to Batman and Joker, Mechuckles wants to defeat Zero so he can be a better robot, but Mechuckles is not strong enough to defeat Zero,however, Mechuckles will know his weakness or not. Zero: Batman, Mechuckles: Joker Ciel: If theirs one person who Mechuckles hates, then it's Ciel, after she beats him up, Mechuckles decided to get her back, even he keeps loosing Mechuckles will stop nothing from killing her,Zero, and Lizbeth. Personality He is one of the MOST Hated and complete crossing the line villain of all Multiuniverse, Mechuckles is a sadist,ruthless,cold hearted, eating humans and non humans mother fucker we ever seen, he tortures Knuckles since Knuckles was created by Mechuckles himself, he knifed him to death just one time, he is also responsible for Killing Maka's mother for no reason, Eating many Kids of DWMA alive, and there's more when he shows up in Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. The Rise of Mechuckles:Beware of The Sith Stalker He will play as The Main Antagonist alongside his rivals, Phobos and Sith Stalker. He will also join forces with The villain "Elders of the Realm" lead by Elder God. His main enemies are Maka,Zero,and Ciel and his major enemies are his clone,Knuckles, V,Alucard,Lizbeth,Kratos and Scorpion. Meister of War Mechuckles return in this story unexpected role. This time, he's not the main villain but a major villain of this story. He beats up Knuckles and disguise his son so Knuckles's teams allies won't know that Mechuckles is alive. It's revealed that Mechuckles is not going to face his archenemy,Maka but we will soon find out who is he going to face. Which is revealed to be Ragna the Bloodedged. Mechuckles kidnaps and finally killed his son,Knuckles. Which makes Mechuckles into a successful villains. Mechuckles,after getting defeated by Rainbow Dash, was teleported by Hunson Abadeer to his Nightosphere, where Mechuckles met his "demise" by a dreaded evil clone version of Lizbeth,Lizdark. However... Since he's a robot, we all can tell he's still alive or not... because putting thumbs on the robot's eye, doesn't kill them. If he is alive, then he will face Zero and Ciel again,also Rainbow Dash. Allies: Johan Liebert, The Murderisitic League. Enemies: Maka,Ragna,Zero,Ciel,Lizbeth, The V Crusaders,.The Helper Squad,The Scorpion Squad,The Striker Force, The Omega League,The Speed Crusaders, The Bodyguard Unit, The Odyssey Elite, The Hunter Force, The Criminal Empire, The Olympus Empire, Mecha Sonic,Dr.Weil Trivia Mechuckles is one of the Darkest and Evilest Villains of the Multiunivers, since he has no reasons of killing a Cute Child,Crona. He may looked like Knuckles but he is a Robot. Mechuckles is one of Maka's main Hatred,other ones are Zeus,Asura, and Medusa. Mechuckles will be the next murderer of The Next Story, since he will murder Crona,Ragnarok and some more. He,at first is calm, until in the middle story he is a completely insane monsterous Murderer to the heroes. He can disguise as other characters transformation. He is Knuckles REAL Father. Mechuckles has one fear, which is later will be revealed in the near end of the series. That fear is Hazama, a villain of unrivaled evil and a being who has even killed gods and makes everyone he meets lives a utter hell for a sick kick.However, Mechuckles wants to act like Hazama so he can get over his fear of him, Mechuckles kidnaps Noel and mind controlled her, he will also learn of Ragna's life and his enemies's weakness. When his forms are gone, Mechuckles will get a mask after his mouth is damaged. Mechuckles's shit list are in ordered: Maka,Zero,Ciel,Lizbeth,Crona Mechuckles is going to be "The New Bane" in Meister of War. Mechuckles is COMPLETELY obssessed with Lizbeth,Zero,and Ciel more then other characters. In Meister of War, Mechuckles will troll anyone who stands in his way. In the deleted scens in TROM:BOTSS, Mechuckles sings "My little Pony: Frindship is Magic" song alone. This scene is one of the funniest moments in TROM:BOTSS. Despite being evil and cruel, Mechuckles is VERY much like Jim Carrey comedy moments. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Rivals Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Robots Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Main Members of The Robotic Empire Category:Slanderers Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Main Villains in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Anarchist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Hungry Villains Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Second in Command Category:Main Members of The Murderisitc League Category:Tricksters Category:Double Agent Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tom Hardy Category:Cannibalistic Villains Category:Father of Hero Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Woobies Category:Jerkish Woobies